1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooperation system, an image forming apparatus, a portable information device, a remote control method, a remote operation method, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a remote control program, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a remote operation program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cooperation system including an image forming apparatus remotely operated by a portable information device, the image forming apparatus, a remote control method performed in the image forming apparatus, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a remote control program, the portable information device, a remote operation method performed in the portable information device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a remote operation program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent year, a technique for remotely operating a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) using a portable information device such as a mobile phone is known. In this case, a remote operation screen for remotely operating the MFP is displayed on the portable information device.
When an image is displayed on electronic equipment, the same color may appear different depending on the settings of the electronic equipment. To address this situation, there is a technique called color matching for matching display colors among equipment. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-320098 describes an image processing system including a server and terminals connected to a network, in which the server includes profile storage means for storing a plurality of profiles associated with terminals or printers in the system and observation condition storing means for storing a plurality of observation conditions for images. The profile and the observation condition selected by the terminal are extracted from these storage means, and the observation condition is set in the profile so that color matching is performed based on the set profile.
Users carry portable information devices and use them relatively frequently and, therefore, are accustomed to the colors displayed on their portable information devices. Unfortunately, the users may feel uncomfortable if a color matched image appears when a remote operation screen for remotely operating an MFP is displayed.